<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 202 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253909">Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 202</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dominion (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Lishepus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 202 of Syfy's <i>Dominion</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 202 of <i>Dominion</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 202</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8-BALL<br/>Archangel!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ye dhi’agismu!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>The fire? I don’t know, it hurts, when we get close.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ladhu? Arkuntii estinye, níítomantii yeti, ku inni berli shet.</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>Burns. When we get close...it just does. It’ll kill me, I’ve seen it happen. I swear.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Baksantisii. Inni berli shet...esti. Dha’asantisii shet, ‘aapontiis boh. Sékuzontii esti.</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>Stop. I’m begging you!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bo’agontak estu. ‘athapontiik esti!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>Please! Don’t do this! Curse you!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>‘athapontiik! Sa’aghontaks estunye! Dumahontiik!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>I’m a dead man!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Aan insu tha duyusis toha!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>I will see your blood!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>‘Aapontii dimak esti!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>Father, I beg you!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ye pacheru, ‘athapontiik esti!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>That’s my foot!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Hanu pwothii!</i></p>
<p>8-BALL<br/>Don’t make me go there!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Haadasontii bwon estunye!</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>The humans are close.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Insuun berli.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Kill them.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dha’asantaksuu estu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>The fire’s going out.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bi’urontis ladhu esti.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Curse the archangel.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dumahemnos dhi’agismu estu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>We are one.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Inni yen.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Father is gone.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bi’urontis Pacheru boh.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>We are alone.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Inni yeniyuun.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Death.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Duyabu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Death to the humans.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Duyabu hadinsaan.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>For Gabriel.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Lagabriel.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>The flesh is weak.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Pelu alpu toha.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Come to me.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Imontak hadii estu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Do not hide.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Chepontak estunye.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>The humans shall be conquered.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Pworabamnusuu insuun esti.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>You all will be corpses.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kuun athlu shet.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>I will see your blood.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>‘aapontii dimak esti.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Your body is mine.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Athak lii.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Where is Father?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Esti bumá Pacheru?</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>They’re over there.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Suu bwon.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>I consign you to the dirt.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Rúúbakuntiik lathapa estu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Kill the humans.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dha’asantak insaan estu.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>